


Ancient Love

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), viking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Loki never thought he would fall in love with a mortal, but much less that he would lose you as fast as he did. But…did he really lose you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic inspired by the song Mausoleum by Rafferty.

                                                                     

 

 

 

 

Midgard, the broken realm, the land of lies and chaos ruled by corrupt governments and greedy men.

Asgardians, were worshipped like the gods they are, now fallen into oblivion due to the rise of new gods. Even Loki was venerated and now he’s just a forgotten enemy, the glorious Loki of Asgard, God of Lies and Mischief, seen as a foreign threat.

As strange as it may sound, he used to love Earth and its people. And he loved you, with all his heart and soul. But centuries had past, the image of you almost forgotten. Until now.

 

 

 

 

The first time he ever heard you, you were headed to the small secret cabin you kept hidden in the woods. You knew it was wrong to wish for someone else’s tragedy but no feeling was stronger than a broken heart. You entered and closed the door after checking that no one followed you and that you were alone. You sat on your makeshift bed and covered your cold body with your furry blanket, trying to regain some body heat. You lit a few candles that surrounded your small altar for your favorite god, and prayed for Loki to help you. You were totally oblivious to the fact that the trickster god was indeed hearing your cries and prayers, and moved by your spirit’s strength and your beauty, he decided to appear at your door.

A strong knock at the door startled you, your heart racing in your chest because of the strong fear you felt. What if someone found you? What if he found you? Carson tricked you once into loving him, what if he came back to do it again? What if it was a threat? You took your sword, that once belonged to your beloved father and the shield that belonged to your mother, and made your way to the door. You were an excellent fighter because your parents were the best warriors in the village. They trained you since you were a small girl so you could be ruthless and independent, knowing then already that they wouldn’t be around much longer to keep you safe.

You kicked the door open and immediately settled in strike pose, ready to attack.

“I mean no harm, lady.” You frowned at his manners, your body still tense. The man in front of you was holding his hands up in surrender and a small smile was playing on his lips. He scanned you from head to toe and smiled, making something inside of you flip and let your guard down but never letting go of your weapons.

“If you mean no harm then, what are you doing here?”

“I saw you running through the woods and thought that maybe you needed assistance, but I can clearly see you don’t. My bad.” He held his hand to his chest and apologized bowing his head. You frowned but nodded anyway, accepting his unspoken apology.

“What were you doing in the woods?” You’d never seen him around before so you thought it must have been a lost foreigner, but still he looked familiar and that made you feel at ease.

“I come from a distant land so I wanted a secluded place to live, that’s why I came to the woods. I live not very far from here.”

“I’ve never seen you before and I know these woods like the back of my hand, so tell me the truth, why are you here? Did Carson send you to get me?” You asked him while raising your sword close to his neck.

“I don’t know what or whom you’re talking about, but I can show you if you want to. I am carrying no weapons nor bad intentions.”

Why you accepted his offer was beyond your knowledge, but there you were, following a total stranger through the woods. Before you followed him, you checked if he had any weapons on him and took your with you, because you couldn’t trust his unknown intentions.

“I don’t know your name.” He asked you while he turned around to face you. You were surprised that he had the courage to ask you even when you were pointing at him with your sword.

“I don’t know yours either and since you were the one to intrude in my safe place, I deserve the first answer.” He shrugged and smiled, making you feel the urge to punch him in the face.

“Fair enough. I’m Loki.” You stared at him in awe, not quite believing what the Norns’ intentions were, since the coincidence of the events was way too shocking to be just that. You realized you’d been staring for longer than you thought, making Loki clear his throat nervously.

“That’s funny.” You shook your head, ignoring his questioning look. He told you he was named after the God of Mischief and you believed him. Why wouldn’t you? “I’m Y/n, now, keep moving.”

Unbeknown to you, Loki created an illusion of himself and went to create his home. You kept walking for more than twenty minutes when you reached a small frozen pond and a cabin next to it. You’d never seen this part of the forest before and it was mesmerizing. The sun was setting so the bright orange light bathed the hut. Loki opened the door and waited for you to move as well.

“Now that you see I’m not lying, would you like to come in?” You nodded since you were freezing and your hands were stiffening around the weapons due to the low temperature. You closed the door and he was already starting a fire to warm the place. The hut was way bigger than yours and you wondered how long it took him to build it, but before you could ask he started talking.

“I’m glad you decided to trust me because I intend to stay here a while but I don’t know anyone, and I don’t like the villagers.”

“Yeah, me neither. That’s why I live in the woods most of the time.” Loki frowned and you giggled, knowing he would be confused by your words. “I have a hut in the village that belonged to my parents, but after they died, the only reason I had to stay there was Cars…whatever. I enjoy the solitude.”

“Is he your husband?” Loki asked you checking your fingers for a ring but he saw nothing more than just a few scars. You covered your hands with your sleeves and shook your head.

“He was just a mistake.” He hummed and nodded, clearly not wanting to press further on the topic. He gestured towards a big pile of fur that was next to the fire so you could sit there, but before you could move you realized you were still carrying your weapons.

“Where can I put them?” You raised your hands to show him what you meant and he smiled warmly to let you know he was happy that you trusted him enough to let your guard down.

You spent hours talking to Loki even though there was something about him you couldn’t understand and that was setting off your alarms. Why would such an educated man stay in this vast land? There was nothing of his interest, or at least that was what you thought.

Loki on the other hand, felt at ease with you, your company softening his heart. He found you oddly interesting for being just a mere mortal and he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe you were meant for more, but not in this life you were currently living. You must’ve been terribly exhausted because you ended up falling asleep hearing Loki’s stories. He had such a melodic and soothing voice you just couldn’t help yourself, and he as more than happy to watch you sleep. Your face was relaxed and for once since you’d met, Loki could admire your features perfectly under the firelight, no hard lines nor a frown in sight. He could sense you were struggling, a war happening in your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This update has been sitting on my drafts for a while, I didn't know how to finish the chapter but here it is!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading <3

As weeks went by, you spent less and less time on the village and more in the woods, with the company of your foreigner friend. You were stubborn so you were struggling to admit your feelings to yourself, knowing what that could bring you. You discovered new things about the world you lived in thanks to Loki, his extent knowledge always taking you aback. He was soft and caring but something in his demeanor denoted a strong feeling of loneliness, you never asked him about it though, maybe with time he would open up to you. Loki, on the other hand, was falling for your beauty and strength of spirit, a warrior indeed. You moved around the woods like you belonged there, swaying around like leaves on the wind. 

The day Loki knew he loved you was the day you were sparring with him, you achieved to pin him on the soft grass your sword threatening to cut his throat open if he moved. Your faces were mere inches apart and you could feel his hot breath on your cold lips, for a brief moment you thought it was finally going to happen but the bubble burst when you heard a loud caw coming from a crow that was sitting on a branch, staring at you. 

“Let’s go, it’s getting late.” You stood up and reached out to help him get up, a shiver ran down your spine when your hands made contact for the first time, something blooming warmly in your heart.

 

You walked slowly through the woods admiring how the moon lit the top of the trees, the dark green shades appearing to be silver. Loki was silently admiring you, how your hair flowed with the wind and the moonlight making your skin glow. A true goddess of the woods, he thought. He would have never thought he was capable of loving someone, but there you were, making his heart ache. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You stopped dead in your tracks when you realized he had a weird expression on his face, maybe thinking that you did something to upset him. Loki’s eyes widened when you looked at him, confused and you also seemed to be scared, your eyes betraying you. 

“I...uhm I think I...you have something in your hair.” He reached out to get it off your hair, a fake leaf he created to hide his true thoughts.

“Oh...okay, thank you.” You placed a strand of hair behind your ear and started walking, leaving Loki behind. He ran to you after he scolded himself, totally missing how you sighed heavily, longing for him. You were walking besides him really close, your hands brushing lightly, until you gathered the strength to intertwine your fingers with his. You heard his breath hitch but said nothing, smiling to yourself. Small victories, you thought. 

Loki was hard to approach at first, you were sure he had secluded himself so deeply he forgot how to interact with someone, but as the first days went by, his actions changed, leading you to that exact moment. 

Most of the nights, you slept at his hut but that night, something felt different. You could feel he was nervous and that made you aware that something you didn’t know was going on. 

He stopped in front of his door and looked at you, his green eyes piercing yours. You instantly saw what was troubling him but you wanted, needed, to hear it from his own mouth. 

“I’ve always thought I was incapable of bearing this kind of feelings in my chest, but you’ve set a fire inside that I’m not able to extinguish. And I do not have the will or power to do so.” He had his hand pressed on his left side of the chest, on top of his heart. Your eyes widened at his honesty and you were now able to see the love and adoration in his gaze. You placed your hand on top of his while you moved the other one to cup his cheek.

“Loki, my heart and soul are yours.” That’s all it took for him to close the space between you, his lips softly colliding against yours. Your eyes fluttered closed, your whole self melting into his arms. Loki let out a soft whimper and you moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss, trying to pour all the love, adoration, passion and total surrender of your barriers. 

Loki felt he was about to burst into flames, your breath filling his lungs with your sweet scent. He moved his hands to your waist, pulling you closer to him, your chest colliding to his, both of your hearts beating rapidly, pounding with lust. You ran your hands through his raven locks and pulled, making Loki’s breath hitch and you bit his bottom lip after tracing it with your tongue. He pulled apart trying to catch his breath and pressed his forehead against yours. 

He slowly opened his eyes and watched you adoringly, both of your gazes full of desire. 

“If we continue, I won’t be able to stop.” You said out of breath still right before Loki leaned in to kiss you again, this time more needy and intense. 

“Then don’t.” He added, his voice low and hoarse. 

 

-

 

“Do we really have to get out?” You whined at him, the coldness of the morning hitting your bare skin. Loki gave your dry lips a soft peck and got out of bed, in all his naked glory. 

“We’ve been rolling on the bed for two days, Y/n. We really have to get out. We barely have food and water left.” You let out a sigh and grabbed his wrist before he could move further from the bed. 

“I can think of a few very nutritional meals.” He looked at you amused by your insatiable thirst, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by your offer, after all, he had the stamina of a god.

“ _ Ástin mín _ (my love), just stay in bed and I’ll go find us something to eat.” You pouted but nodded, pulling the furs up to cover your body, watching him get dressed.

_ “Óst min, kyss mik  _ (my love, kiss me.)” You tried to sound demanding but your voice trembled in anticipation, your lips longing for his, your body already missing his heat. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of your head, his hand cupping your cheek.

“I’ll be back before dawn, warm the bed for me.” You smiled at him lovingly and snuggled up in the bed, smelling Loki’s scent in the huge blanket.

 

Loki knew it would take him a few hours to hunt a big prey, so he started collecting fruits to eat and flowers to give you, knowing he could later find some meat on the village. 

After a few hours he went back to the hut, some fresh stolen meat, a basket full of wild berries and daisies. He tried not to startle you so he opened the door slowly his heart swelling at the view in front of his eyes. You were sprawled on the bed, back facing the ceiling and arms tucked under the pillow, your breath blowing a few strands of hair back and forth from your face. He casted a fire, the woods from the fireplace lighting immediately and he also lit the candles, since it was already dark outside. 

He approached the bed and sat besides you, leaning forward and trailing kisses up and down your naked back. You moaned half asleep and turned around, your eyes glancing at Loki half-lidded due to your sleepy state. You sat down and pressed your forehead to his chest, your hair covering your face. Loki hugged you and stroke your hair, rocking both of your bodies slowly.

“Are you okay?” You nodded, face still buried in his chest. You finally moved to look at him and smiled, reaching out to kiss him on the throat, a small and sweet peck.

“I’m starving. Can we please eat and then get back to bed?” He nodded smiling at your petition, standing up to cook the meat and prepare some herbal tea.

 

Months had passed since the first night you spent together, both of your new lives already established. You moved to Loki’s house since it was way bigger than yours, the spot where it was marvelous. You bought a few chickens, a cow and two horses, so you would always have food, milk and a way of transport. You never knew where Loki had gained all that money and when you asked, he always said it was from his father’s fortune.

 

You woke up one morning to an empty bed, thinking that maybe your lover went to gather some fruits or flowers as he usually did and as the morning went by, you tried to ignore the burning feeling that was settled on your chest, the feeling that something bad was going to happen. You were preparing some herbal tea when rain started to fall heavily on the roof of the hut, frowning, you went outside to check if it was really raining. It was very rare that it rained at this time of year, maybe the gods listened to someone’s prayers like they did with yours, it was the only logical explanation, for you at least. Loki on the other hand hurried through the woods to get to you knowing that you weren’t safe.

Just when the wooden house was in his field vision, he heard a scream,  _ your  _ scream, and it wasn’t coming from the house, so he ran, he ran so fast he thought his lungs were bleeding and oh god, how much he wanted that to be true because it wouldn’t be as painful as seeing what was in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how fast he ran, how quick he tried to heal you with his magic, it was all for nothing. All he had left was your cold limp body, soaked in water and your own blood. He held you tightly in his arms against his chest trying to control his thoughts, since Frigga had always told him he needed a clear mind to cast such a complicated spell.

“Y/n please, stay with me...please.” He begged, cried and shouted until his throat was hoarse. He sat in the heavy rain crying with you in his arms, desperate to wake up from the nightmare he thought he was having. 

Loki got up still holding you when he realized it was already dark. Time passed without him noticing or caring at all, all he could feel was the emptiness spreading all over him. He needed to let you go but the idea of burning your body was too much for him to handle. 

Behind the waterfall in the lake there was a small cave secluded, hidden by the water and a curtain of ivy. He knew that was the perfect place for you, amongst nature and undisturbed, silent.

“I’ll come back to see you, my love. I will always come back.” Loki pressed his lips against the cold stone of your grave, hot tears running down his cheeks. He started sobbing again, the agonizing pain threatening to kill him, or at least that’s what he wished that could happen. Green light flooded the little crypt, his magic concealing what the cold stone walls hid.

“Farewell, guard my heart for eternity.”

 

Moved by rage and the deep sorrow, Loki went to the village asking for Carson. He remembered the first day he met you, how scared you were of that man coming after you, so Loki thought he had something to do with your death. Everyone that saw him shivered in fear and answered courtly that they did not know where Carson was. After searching in a few more houses, he found the man drunk and shouting at one of his companions.

“What have you done to her?” Loki pinned Carson against a wall, his dagger already making the skin of his throat bleed.

“Wh-what do you mean? I don’t know what you are talking about.” Loki couldn’t notice, blinded by his emotions, that the man was being totally honest. He asked him over and over again about Y/n and what he had supposedly done, but after receiving negative answers, Loki opted for the fastest solution; death. Not satisfied with killing Carson, he then proceeded to slaughter the whole village, burning it down to ashes.

  
  


“Mother…” He cried in Frigga’s arms like a child when he arrived to Asgard, Odin just stared at him in disgust and Thor wasn’t even around.

  
  


_ CENTURIES LATER, YEAR 2019 _

 

Loki found himself at home, sitting down against the old musty wall of the cave,  _ your  _ cave, untouched after all the time that had passed. 

“You would be proud of me, I’m sure. I know I tried to justify my mistakes in the worst way I could, but I really thought I was avenging you. They promised me I could rule this ugly world that took you away from me.” Loki let out a sigh and shook his head, trying to stop the haunting images of all the tortures he had to endure after he let go of his brother’s hand in the Bifrost. “You know, I really thought I was finally going to die. I wanted to die so bad to be with you again, but as always, plans are not my biggest forte.” He let out a snarky laugh and wiped the tear that fell from his eye. “After all these years and everything that I have lived, everything that I have done, my heart still aches for you. I still miss you like the first day without you.” He stood up and smiled at your grave, taking the candle and concealing the place once more. 

“Oh dear, I forgot to mention tomorrow I’m seeing a healer for my mind. Tony Stark, I told you about him last time, he said that it’s going to be good for me, that this therapist is the best one in the whole world.” Loki shrugged and left the cave without looking back. Thor was waiting for him in the Quinjet with Steve and Bucky, ready to go with his newfound family. Now he truly understood why Thor loved the avengers so much, why he found so hard to go back to Asgard before Odin died. 

 

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited and nervous to meet the therapist. He knew he needed to open up to someone and even more knowing that his friends actually cared for his well-being. As Steve said to him once before “being fully happy means you have to let go of your past and learn from your mistakes”, always so righteous but he had a point and Loki knew that. Letting go was hard for him because that meant getting over you and he wasn’t prepare for that yet, but the Norns had different plans for him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat in the black leather couch of the waiting room, scanning the place in awe. The person that owned that part of the floor had an exquisite taste, he would even venture to say they had a regal and unique taste. Tony Stark was an eccentric and so was everything he owned, but this place felt different. The floors were of a rare white marble, the walls were painted in a very subtle grey decorated with paintings. The room had a really familiar smell but he couldn’t quite place it, it was a mix of sandalwood and jasmine he thought. The soft piano music that was playing lulled his nerves, letting his mind run free for a second and regretting it immediately.

Loki knew therapy was a good idea to help him deal with his traumas, but he also wasn’t sure about it at all, since he had centuries of pent up emotions. The fact that someone was going to look inside his mind,  _ again _ , trying to manipulate him even if it was positively, terrified him. He looked at his shaky hands and sighed heavily, throwing his head back closing his eyes but he gathered himself rapidly, standing up and straightening his clothes. He placed his hands on his back, clasping them together trying to make them stop shaking, and paced around the room studying the paintings. The landscapes were mesmerizing, painted with such a delicate stroke and impeccable technique, the painter surely poured a lot of emotions to the works of art. He had never been to this part of the tower since it was the medical bay, and he could cure his exterior wounds himself, so he didn’t know who the therapist was, also Tony told him that they moved in recently. He moved closer to the office door, noticing himself in the mirror reflection, a tired face stared back at him. He was wearing high waisted grey jeans with a black turtleneck, his hair pulled back in a braid and his converse.

Loki’s head snapped towards the door when the knob clicked, his eyes averting whoever was standing there. 

“You are next, right?” A low feminine voice spoke to him, one of the agent’s that the Avengers were training. He nodded and walked past her, entering the cozy room. It had large windows, white walls and burgundy carpeted floor. The desk and the rest of the furniture were white, giving the space a relaxed vibe. 

On top of the desk there were a few files, notebooks and a mug full with pens of all colors and sizes. Something inside him flipped when he saw the name on the thin golden plate.  _ Amarantha Enginn _ . She was looking for a book on a shelf, too focused to notice Loki at all. He looked at her, a smile forming on his lips when he realized she was wearing black cargo pants, a gun and a knife on her leg holsters and a plain black shirt tucked in. She had black short hair and what seemed to be a strong body complexion. She could strangle him in a heartbeat if he let her.

Loki cleared his throat and Amarantha turned around smiling, leaving him breathless.

“Hello, you must be the infamous Loki. I am Amarantha, nice to meet you.” She extended her hand for him to shake it, but all he could do was stare at her. Stare at  _ you _ . Was it really you? You sounded, moved and were as he remembered but this couldn’t be possible. You had died.

“Excuse me, I can’t.” Loki said turning around, leaving you confused and alone on your office. 

 

-

  
  


“Is this some kind of twisted joke, brother?” Loki barged in Thor’s room, startling the thunderer and Steve, who was discussing something with him right before Loki entered. Agitated and wounded, he approached Thor already carrying his two daggers ready to stab his brother, again.

“Woah woah woah, what’s going on Loki?” Steve stepped in between Loki and Thor, his hands up in surrender. Loki hid his knives and fell to the floor, his aching heart weightning him down, his emotions drowning him. 

“She...how? Her memory?” Loki started saying between sobs, the two blondes looking at each other confused and worried. 

“Loki, what’s going on?” Thor kneeled in front of his brother, trying to stay calmed but failing miserably, not knowing what to say or do to ease Loki’s pain. He had never seen his like this, not even when Frigga died. Steve silently left the room, leaving the two Asgardians some space and trying to find out what had happened.

Once he was in his room, he asked FRIDAY to show footage of Loki’s doings in the past few hours. Steve couldn’t find nothing strange in the god’s behavior, he could see the nervousness before his appointment with Amarantha. He frowned when he saw Loki runnin out of the office. What the hell happened in one minute for him to be so afflicted? Steve needed answers to help his friend, so he made his way to the medical bay.

 

Two knocks and she already knew who it was. She answered with her usual sweet tone of voice and smiled when she saw Steve. 

“Your appointment is next week, is everything alright? Is Bucky okay?” Steve smiled back at her, his heart swelling at the honest concern she always showed for the super soldier couple. 

“Everything’s perfect between Buck and I. I just need to ask some questions, Mara.” 

“Go ahead then, honey.”

Steve explain what he had witnessed and she explained what had happened. Everyone knew she was kinda immortal, so they both thought that maybe Loki must’ve encountered her at some point in their lives and that’s why he freaked out.

 

“It’s her Thor, I promise on mother’s name. Amarantha is Y/n.” Thor didn’t know what was going on, but he knew something was up since Loki brought up your name, the forbidden name. He knew all the story of how his brother fell in love with a mortal, how they lived happy surrounded just by nature and how she was ripped off Loki so soon. Everything clicked at that moment. Only Odin could grant immortality and it was not a secret that Mara was as old as the two gods. Could his father really do that? Break Loki’s heart without a purpose? 

But, oh boy, everything the Allfather did had a purpose and a meaning, a reason to be. He remembers well how he treated Jane when he took her to Asgard, the way he spoke about her and how disappointed he was that his son fell in love with a mortal. Jane was not the problem, it was history repeating itself. 

Thor stood up and helped Loki stand as well, holding his hand to drag him out of the room and onto the medical bay so they could finally solve all this mess.

To say Loki was an emotional mess the moment he saw you again was an understatement. The heartache he felt was indescriptible, all the centuries of longing and missing you almost forgotten. 

“So, I think we need you two to sort things out, because this will be chaotic if it’s not taken care of.” And like that, Steve and Thor left you and Loki alone with whatever the issue was.

 

Loki approached you slowly and asked you in a low tone if you remembered him, but you shook your head, answering a no, a strong wave of sadness washing over Loki’s features. He was sitting down in the small sofa you had in your office and you sat next to him, trying to bring some comfort to the man that claimed to know you. 

“You need to remember, please. I need you to remember.” He begged you, hot tears running down his cheeks. You ignored the strong feeling of familiarity and comfort you felt at the exact moment his hand brushed against yours, but your mind had other plans. 

Suddenly, images of you ran wild through your mind, flashbacks of that beautiful lake you painted over and over again when you couldn’t sleep, the feeling of soft lips against yours, a smooth laughter, a cackling fire. Everything started to piece together in your mind, the shattered dreams you’ve had for centuries were memories of your human life, memories of a brighter time.

You looked at your hands and held Loki’s, you filled your lungs with as much air as you could and exhaled. You were shuddering and crying, finally you could understand a lot of things. Your obsession with people’s psyches was because you couldn’t understand your own, you always felt incomplete and now you understood why. You finally knew who you were, your family, your origins, your first and only love.

“Y/n?” Loki broke the silence whispering your name like it was a prayer, but scared to face the fact that you may never recognize him. 

“I loved you.” You simply answered, your eyes still fixed on your intertwined fingers. “I still do.” You finally gathered the courage to look at him and the intensity of his gaze, the pure, raw love and adoration that his green eyes held just for you was magnetizing. You let go of his hand to place yours on his cheek, caressing the cold familiar skin. For you it was like time hadn’t passed but for him, for him it was centuries of pain and mourning your empty casket. You leaned in and placed your lips tentatively on his, savouring every moment. How your lips just fit perfectly together, how your body reacted to his touch and his to yours. Everything else could wait, every explanation, every reason, all could wait.

 

After centuries, two ancient souls found themselves once again, reviving their ancient love.


End file.
